Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 10: The Messiah's Decent
The Messiah's Decent is the 10th Chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos Synopsis *Our heroes Destin and Hunter square off in battle with the Xes Twin's Hack and Xero Everyone: Let it Rip! Hunter: Time to go in!!! *Mars rushes at Quasar Apus* Xero: You'll learn not to underestimate me, the HARD WAY!!! *Apus spreads wings coming out of the bitium* Hunter: Huh!? *Quasar blocks Mar's attack* What! Xero: What did I tell you, Hahahahaa! You have yet to see what powers the bird of paridise holds! *Repels Mars* Hunter: I'm not giving up that easy pal! *Mar's rides of stone and fly's into the air* Mid-Air Mode Change!! *Mars goes from EBS to Semi-Flat* Xero: Oooh you have some backbone I see Hack: Don't underestimate their power! *Intercepts Mars' dive* Destin: Comon guys let's try to keep this fair! *Aquila smashes Cosmic Apus and allows Mar's to spin atop of Aquila* Now hit the skys and take em down! *Uppercuts Mars into the air* Hunter: Their we go! *Mars smashes into the pond creating a large explosion of water* Xero: Oooh that was a nice trick :P Hunter: Go Elemental counter! *Mars cuts out of the explosion and slams Quasar Apus* Xero: Using the water as extra momentum huh? Well that just won't due! Bird of Paridise and the Wings of Destruction Collide to create the Quasar of Chaos! *Quasar Apus appears as a pheonix of darkness and blasts Mars' away with a breathe of Dark Fire* Hunter: Woah!! *Explosion blasts hunter backwards into the water* Destin: I think it's about time I get involved! *Aquila cirlces Quasar fast enough to create a cyclone of water trapping it* Hack: I concur *Cosmic Apus rams its way through the cyclone and times it perfectly to smash Aquila away* Destin: What amazing percision! But this isn't over! *Aquila releases air to shoot it into the air* Hack: I guess my studies were correct, you look to escape danger by taking to the sky's. XERO!! Xero: Now your all mine Nova! Quasar of Destruction! *Phoenix flys into the air and tail whips Aquila back into the watery serface* Destin: Oh Well, Go Rave Cyclone! *Aquila creats a cyclone of water around it and rushes towards Hack* Hack: *Pulls out sword and makes vertical slashing motion, Cosmic Apus cuts through the gyser and smashes Aquila* Xero: My turn! *Phoenix dives towards Aquila* Hunter: No Way, Terra Shield GO! *Mars (Guardian) defends Aquila with his shield* Hack: Impressive but lets see if you can withstand two attacks of the same calibur, Cosmic Apus! *Cosmic Apus Guardian appears and Fire's a tri-beam at Mars blasting it away* Hunter and Destin: Ahhh! *Both are blasted back by the impact* Hack: How dissapointing of two of the most powerfull Divine Nova's. Destin: Don't you ever count us out pal *walks out of smoke* Cause I refuse to lose this battle! *takes off cloak (hat has been blasted away with the wind) * Hunter: *Smoke clears with an explosion of red energy* Yeah! Cause I'm just getting started! *Hunter Now In Nova Mode* Mar's ATTACK!!! *Energy dispurses from Mars in waves completely empting the shallow lake of its water that comes back sprinkling down like rain Destin: Now let's pick up where we left off, raaahhhhh* Runs towards hack with Aquila following behind* Hack: Imbrace your demise! *Draws Sword, and runs towards Destin with Cosmic Apus following behind* Destin and Hack: AAHHHH!!! *Destin makes a punching motion at Hack and Hack makes a slashing motion at Destin causing an explosion seen from afar* *Meanwhile Remiel: Ok your all bandaged up, but we still gotta get you to a doctor* FastBlade: Ok... am I suposed to see black right now..? *falls back FastBlade: I want a chocolate bar. And I still can see. and my chest hurts. Hey a raccoon :D. AAAH HELP RACCOON STOP IT THATS MY CHOCOLATE. Raymond: Guy's look *points to the explosion* Remiel: That must be where Hunter and Destin are. *Thinks* (I just hope they make it out of their) *Back at the battle Destin: RAHHH!!!! *Slams Apus into the forest next to the lake* Hack: Comon!! *Apus rides up a tree and slams from above* Destin: Not good enough! *Dodges, appears behind hack and slams from above* Hack: AHH!!! *Slams onto the ground* Destin: *Land's* I Guess your not so special after all...*huff* huff* Xero: Why You! *Rushes at Destin* Hunter: Where do you think you going! *Mars intercepts and slams Quasar in the opposite direction* Xero: That won't stop me! *Phoenix reappears and slams into Mars* Xero and Hunter: Rahhhh!!!! *Another explosion* Hunter: Not over yet!! *Mars comes out of the smoke and goes to slam Quaser* Xero: You persistant little insect! *Quasar and Mar's slam several times over and over from different directions* Hunter: ATTACK!!! *Slams Quasar into the air to land into the forest* Xero: I will not lose! *Phoenix get's bigger and sets the forest on fire with black flames while arising from them* Destin: No Way! Aquila!!!! *Aquila Appears* Hack: Hehe... Never take your eyes away from your true opponent, Cosmic Apus! *Apus appears and blasts Aquila into Mars* Now finish it! Xero: GO!!! *Phoenix dives at them both* Destin: Special Move: Black Burst Hurricane! *Aquila causes a hurrican of dark air that ingulfs all of them and casues the Quasar to miss it's target with zero visabilty* Xero: You can't stop my power! *Qua Hunter: Now your mine!! AAAH!H!!! *Red Energy Erupts from Mars* Special Move: Lumino Saber! *Mar's appears out of the red energy and slashes Quasar, defeating it* Hack: You foolish ingrate, Special Move: Cosmic Burst *Apus's chest splits, cannons come out and blast Mars* Hunter: AHH!!! *Gets blasted away and Mars get's defeated* Hack: Foolish boy..I've won Destin: Forgot about me have you! I'll make sure you never forget me again!! *Aquila condenses the hurrican into a cyclone blast from the mouth of Aquila* Hack: Ahhhhh!!!!!! *Get's blasted, explosion* Destin: *Recalls Aquila* We win...*Apus stops spinning* *A clapping sound is heard from afar* Voice: Well done my good sacrifices, well done. *The voice revealed to be Sazuke walks out of the forest* Destin: No Way!!...It's you!! Sazuke... Sazuke: The one and only. Hack: You wait till now to help! *cough* Sazuke: Keep quiet you groveling ingrate, you've already done what you needed to do. Destin: What? Sazuke: The energy produced from this battle fueled the Cosmos enough to allow me to be set free. Hunter: *Gets up* That doesn't make sence...how do you still have your body. Sazuke: I am the messiah of the nebulous, his chosed disciple to lead the world into darkness. I have been granted the power of a guardian spirit allowing me to take my original form and one other. Destin: You don't mean... Sazuke: *Smirks* Hahaha whitness the power of the messiah *Eyes grow a pitch black, nose/mouth expands forward and buldes pop out of his neck* Destin: What the hell!? Hack: No, this power should belong to me! Sazuke: MUAHAHA *His head and neck buldges become cerberus heads and his body grows into a body of a cerberus* This is now my true form, my human state is now simply a vessle for moving more comfortably. Destin:You need us, you can't do anything to me or my friends! Sazuke:Wrong! You fool I now have the power to release Guardian's on my own! All I need is a few sacrifices for myself! Destin: Oh No! Sazuke: The people of this valley have been devoured by me and now I can open the gate to destruction! *Gate Appears Behind Sazuke and opens* Hack: What is this? Sazuke: Watch and whitness the beggining of the end! *The Gate releases several dark shooting stars across the planet* I have currupted several spirits that dwelled within the void and sent them to conquer the world* Destin: I'll stop each and every one of them! Sazuke: You fool! You'll never stop me! ROAR!!!! *Sazuke goes to devour Destin* *A quick moving boy runs through the forest* Mysery Boy: *Jumps atop of Sazuke and slashes several times with a Kunai then retreats next to Destin* Destin: Who are you!? Claude: I am Claude Byakuran a native of this valley. This...thing these...men they've destroyed my home and taken my family from me and now I will give them a punishment no less suiting than DEATH!! *Rushes back at Sazuke* Hack: *Intercepts Cluada and blocks him with sword* Claude: You two over their! Get out of here! I hold them as long as I can *fights with Hack* Destin: Alright Comon Hunt! *Both run away* Sazuke: You won't get away! *Charges in their direction* Claude: You won't get away! *Throws smoke bombs in Sazuke's eyes* Sazuke: Ahhhhh!! Hack: Now your mine! *Goes to slash Claude* Claude: *Dodges and throws smoke bomb below them and dissapears* Hunter: He'll catch us at this rate, I'm to tired from the battle! Cluade: Thats not what I like to hear *appears running behind them* Follow me *runs in a different direction* Destin: Alright let's go! *Hunter and Destin follow close behind* Sazuke: So now it's a game of hide and seak! ROAR!! *uses chains around his neck and wrists to destroy the terrain* Claude: *Arrive at a tunnel* Go in we'll be safe here! *All get inside* This will take us all around the valley. Destin: We need to find Cosmos. Hunter: No way man not with Sazuke out their in that super guardianoid form, we need to leave and free all of those lost stars that just landed. Destin: Alright, Claude I need you to take us back to the ravine. Cluade: Understood. *Leads them through the tunnel* *In about an hours time Remiel: Omg this is getting tiresome... Raymond: When are Destin and Hunt gonna get back Hunter: How bout right now? Raymond: No Way! *looks up and sees Cluade, Hunter and Destin stand on the cliff above* Characters *Destin *Hunter *Hack Xes *Xero Xes *Raymond *FastBlade *Remiel *Sazuke *Cluade Byakuran Beyblades *Dawn Aquila B:W *Imperial Mars ED:D *Cosmic Apus 125MWR *Quasar Apus Category:Fanon Story Chapters